Mommy's Special Day
by SeaSpectre160
Summary: Sara wakes up to the best day she's had in a long time. Twenty-fifth in 'Long Way Home'.


**Just a little bit of fluff, a belated Mother's Day tribute, as well as a contribution to the 'Snart Lives/F*** Destiny' event started by Jael last year. I don't know if that was meant to be an annual thing, but I've seen one entry this year, so I'm making my Mother's Day fic part of it, too.**

 **So I can say with absolute certainty that the newest chapter of 'The Cold Factor' will be up either this Thursday or next (May 17 or 24). And the chapter after that WILL be posted the week after that (May 24 or 31). Because just like with 'Fellowship of the Spear', I will have to split the cover of 'Doomworld' into two chapters. It's strange, how I can struggle to reach 4,000 words in Chapter 12, but go _way_ over 10,000 for these most recent ones. I think it's because I'm changing a _lot_ more in the final three episodes, what with the Legion's roster being a bit different.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Flash or Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. Michael, Laurel, Emma, Izzy, and Dante II are my characters.**

 **WORD COUNT: 1567**

* * *

 _Sunday, May 14_ _th_ _, 2023_

Sara stretched and blinked in mild confusion at the sounds that had roused her from a rather pleasant dream. Or at least she assumed it was pleasant. It was one of those dreams that you can't really remember when you wake up, but it _felt_ happy.

Speaking of happy, the smile on her face only broadened when she heard a squeal of laughter that could only come from her daughter. The sound came from outside her closed bedroom door, and was followed by an amused chuckle from Len and an outright _cackle_ from Michael. Something fun was going on out there, and she was missing out.

So of course her next course of action was to slide out of bed and go see what it was.

The sounds of her family's laughter led her to the kitchen, which, thankfully, wasn't a _complete_ disaster area when she entered. Most of the mess was confined to the island, which was spattered with food and piled high with dirty dishes… and one very neat tray with a bowl of sliced strawberries, a small plate of toast, and a glass of juice. Len was standing in front of the stove, while the pyjama-clad twins were perched on chairs on either side of him and watching him work. It smelled like Len's special recipe for scrambled eggs – her favourite.

As if sensing her gaze, Len looked back over his shoulder. He winked at her and subtly jerked his head, indicating that she should get out of the kitchen before the kids spotted her. Sara grinned and blew a kiss back at him before creeping back to their bedroom. If her children wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed, who was she to deny them their fun?

She slipped back into bed and pulled the covers up. A few minutes later, she heard soft footsteps outside her door, and closed her eyes just as it opened.

"HAPPY MOMMY DAY!" The twins chorused at the top of their lungs.

Sara opened her eyes and gasped in 'surprise'. "Is it Mommy Day?! Oh my goodness, I can't believe I forgot!" She sat up and hugged both children as they climbed into the bed with her. "Thank you both for reminding me!"

"We made you breakfast, Mommy!" Laurel told her excitedly.

"You _did_?!" Sara grinned at Len, who had followed behind their children with the tray, which now also held the plate of scrambled eggs and a small vase with a single pink carnation.

"I watched the toast!" Michael declared.

"And I put the Nutella on it!" Laurel boasted.

Sara smirked. "I can see that." She swiped her thumb across her daughter's face, picking up some of the sticky brown residue around her mouth.

"They did a _very_ good job supervising the eggs, too," Len added, grinning.

Sara kissed both Laurel and Michael on the forehead before digging into her scrumptious Mother's Day breakfast. When she was done, the twins scampered off to get dressed and wash up. Len kissed his wife and then took the tray and dishes back to the kitchen, leaving the flower.

After getting dressed, Sara found Len in the kitchen, already getting the dishes started. She came up and hugged him from behind, stretching up on her toes to press a kiss into his shoulder. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Of course I do," he boasted, "After all, I _must_ be doing _something_ right, if you're here."

"Aw… So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I'm going to finish up these dishes, then there'll be presents, and we'll be going to dinner with your mom and the Ramons at six, followed by movie night here."

Sara cocked her head in confusion. "It's going to take you that long to do the dishes?"

Len shook his head. "You'll have to wait until present time for the answer to that."

As it turned out, the answer laid in Len's present to her. After cooing over the handmade cards and bracelets from the twins, Sara opened an envelope with a gift certificate for a Mother's Day special at a fancy new salon that had recently opened.

"Barry, Cisco, and I teamed up on this one," Len told her, "You, Lisa, and Iris are going to be spending the day being treated like queens."

Sara kissed her husband fiercly. "You're the best, Babe."

"Ewwww!" Michael cried, "Cooooties!"

* * *

"Ahhhh… Now _this_ is what I'm talking about!"

Sara grinned and smothered her chuckles at Lisa's sigh. The three women were currently being treated to a luxurious massage, although the sounds her sister-in-law was making sounded like it was something far more intimate. "Should Cisco be worried?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up."

Iris laughed. "Sounds like the opposite. Sounds like Cisco's going to be _very_ well rewarded for this. I know Barry will be." She hissed as her masseuse apparently worked on a tough knot. "It's just a shame Caitlin couldn't be here."

"Well, I'm sure Julian's giving her the royal treatment all the way over in England," Sara commented, "And they'll be back in a few weeks, anyway."

They didn't know it yet, but Caitlin would later send them some pictures from her own spa day, including one of her and Emma showing off their new manicures.

"We've gotta do something _really_ good for them on Father's Day to top this!" Lisa insisted.

"Mmm… I don't know if Len would consider spending a day with Barry and Cisco as a good present, although it's pretty much all posturing at this point."

"Yeah, we all know he loves them, even though he'll probably never say it to their faces."

"He doesn't even say it to _my_ face!"

"Hey, what do you think they're all doing right now?" Iris wondered.

Sara shrugged – well, as well as she could, with the masseuse currently working on her shoulders. "As long as no one's hurt and the house isn't a disaster area when I get back, I'm not all too worried."

* * *

The house was certainly _not_ a disaster area when Sara got back, although Len was hastily shoving the First Aid kit away as she was walking through the door.

"What ha-" Sara blinked as she took in the fact that the house looked _very_ different from when she had left. Apparently, while she was at the spa, Len and the kids had cleaned from top to bottom – all the clutter was put away, the windows sparkled, and what she could see of the kitchen floor from the front door shone. "Oh my God," she gasped, "Wow!" She walked up and kissed him again. "You're spoiling me today!"

"But wait, there's more," Len drawled, smirking, "Check out the kids' playroom – but whatever you do, don't open the closet door."

Sure enough, the playroom was very neat and tidy, but Sara was pretty sure that the toys she could see were less than half of what they actually owned. She followed Len's advice and didn't bother to check the closet.

"Mommy!" Laurel shot out of her bedroom and tackled her mother around the legs. "Do you like it?"

Michael ran out of his room, as well. "We cleaned the playroom!"

"I can see that," Sara told them, her eyes zeroing in on a Band-Aid on Michael's thumb, "What happened to your finger?"

"One of Laurie's books bit me," Michael reported.

"He got a papercut," Len translated as Laurie and Michael started arguing over who actually owned the 'biting' book and had to take the blame.

* * *

Ever since Sara had the twins, the Snarts and Ramons had an annual Mother's Day tradition. Len, Sara, Lisa, and Cisco would go out to dinner together, along with the four children, Sara's mother, and Cisco's parents. The restaurant was _packed_ full of families, all celebrating Mother's Day as well, but Cisco had booked their reservation months in advance in order to secure a spot. The eleven of them all squeezed in together at one big table, with Laurel, Michael, and Izzy seated at one end with 13-month-old Dante in his highchair. Cisco's mother, Carlota, decided to give Lisa a break and be the one to sit next to her grandson and keep an eye on him.

After an enjoyable dinner, the families split up to their respective homes. At the Snarts', the four settled down in front of the TV and watched 'Brave'. As Merida and Elinor struggled with their own relationship on screen, Sara was content to snuggle with her children and husband on the couch.

The sleepy twins were eventually carried to their rooms, and Sara and Len slipped into theirs.

"So, would you call that a good day?" Len asked, pulling Sara close as soon as the door shut behind them.

Sara's response was to stretch up and pull him into a deep, searing kiss. "The best," she whispered, once they finally parted for air.

Len gave her a wicked grin as he led her over to the bed. "Well, I think we have time for one more present…"

THE END

* * *

 **Meh, I'm not sure I like the ending. But here it is!**

 **Random comment: I'm just guessing now that Joe and Cecile's baby will be named Charlotte. People have been theorising that it will an adaptation of Daniel West, but there _was_ another West girl in the comics, Charlotte West.**


End file.
